


Discovery

by Quackyeon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: All Youngbin wants during his alone time in the dorm is a release.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> \- Masturbation 
> 
> This is short and has possibly too much dialogue but, I tried.

Jaeyoon and Youngbin were roomies, and they had been for a while now, so long that they had just become tuned to each other. Youngbin knew that Jaeyoon was always hard to wake and hard to fall asleep, and had gotten used to sleeping to the light of Jaeyoons laptop as he typed away doing god knows what. He imagined that these were normal things to learn about your roommate - but something had changed in them and Youngbin would like to say he didn't know when, but he did. It had started with him walking into their room in the dorm and Jaeyoon had been lent back on his bed watching something with his headphones on, stroking himself. It had been surreal at first but then Youngbin had just continued on with his business in the room. He knew that Jaeyoon had known and they sort of never really talked about it, but Youngbin had walked in on his roommate jerking off more than a few times since then. Youngbin however, had not been caught. 

He had a secret from the rest of SF9 - he was gay, and while he knew that Taeyang and Youngkyun were sort of almost together - or whatever they called it, but he had never really felt the need to come out - not because he didn't trust the others, because he did, but he hadn't told them at first as time went by he felt like when he told them they would feel hurt that he hadn't said something earlier, and so it had ended up like this. Youngbin was lucky for the first time in a long time he had the dorm completely to himself. He had decided to take some time for 'self care' it had been a long time since he'd gotteno off and now was as good a time as any. He opened up his web browser and found a trust porn site, he would use his own brain but sometimes it betrayed him and made him think of people he really shouldn't be jacking it to.

He didn't have headphones because he was the only person in the whole dorm, and he sat on his bed watching; gently palming himself over his clothing. He closed his eyes and made a small sound; before opening them back up to look at the screen again. One of the guys was going down on the other and Youngbins hips shifted. He hadn't been an island, he'd hooked up with other gay idols, and he'd discovered that he very much enjoyed giving head. He found these scenes so sexy, that wasn't to say he didn't want to see the bottom get railed.

He had just gotten himself out of his boxers and was stroking himself when Jaeyoon entered without warning. Youngbin scrambled to cover what he aas doing and mumbled a small hi. 

"Hi" Jaeyoon said, "Kyun and Tae... well they're themselves so I-" Youngbins laptop let out a moan. "Oh... you're--" Jaeyoon stepped closer. "Cmon hyung let me see. You've never watched porn with me here before." 

"Jae" 

"C'mon, I caught Seokwoo watching some girl fucking a taxi driver for her fare - yours can't be worse than that" 

The moaning got louder and Youngbin was sure the bottom was getting fingered. "Jae-" 

"Hey you know I won't kink shame you." Youngbin just put his head in his hands when Jaeyoon opened his laptop and was silent for a second taking it in. Youngbin looked over at him. "Bin-" 

"I can explain" 

"You don't need to. You're gay, bi, pan whatever. And you have good taste in porn. I love this bottom, he's so cute and fuck-" Jaeyoon paused, "look at the cock on the top. Yeah fuck, move over I have to watch" 

Jaeyoon shifted easily onto the bed and pushed his pants and boxers down to begin touching himself. Youngbin eventually got up the nerve to resume stroking himself too. This was probably not the right thing to do as a leader but he really needed this orgasm. The bottom was on his back after being fingered they'd inserted anal beads and both men were transfixed, hands moving a little harder. Youngbin bit his lip as the bottom was moved onto his hands and knees and then the top with the massive dick started to fuck him hard. 

Youngbin didn't hold on for nearly as long as he wanted, cumming over his hand and then resting back against the headboard, still watching. He tried not to look at Jaeyoon - who he was now sure liked men, or could just jack it to any porn. Jaeyoon took his time, finishing just as the porn was showing the cumshot inside the bottom. Jaeyoon got up quickly and Youngbin felt a little confused until he came back with baby wipes so they could clean up. "Are you gay?" Youngbin asked as they finished up cleaning and Jaeyoon shook his head.

"I don't really like labels. I guess I'm pansexual but honestly I just like who I do." He bit his lip. "When we were trainees, Seokwoo broke my heart." 

Youngbin nodded, "I'm gay. I just never, told you all." 

"Why? You know wed still love you right?" Jaeyoon said, sitting back down after throwing the baby wipes out and wrapping an arm around Youngbin. "I mean, Kyun and Tae didn't even ever come out, they just, well they just love each other and we all love them." 

"It's different. They're our babies, we've seen them grow up - and I saw how Kyun struggled with his feelings so I couldn't help but be proud of them for working it out - but I'm the leader. I'm the leader and I'm gay. If one of you guys felt uncomfortable or like I was hitting on you, or anything it could damage our group." 

"You know that we're not like that. We understand that gay men dont have a crush on every man. I'm sure you have great taste hyung." 

"Sanghyuk." Youngbin said quietly. "Ive been in love with Sanghyuk for a long time." 

"Oh maybe your taste isn't good" Jaeyoon teased - which really was what Youngbin wanted. Nothing had changed, they were the same people they were before, they just knew. "I mean... he seems like a guy who'd try."

"Please Jae, I'm working on getting over it."

"Because you think he's straight or because you're our leader?" 

"Both" he sighed, "its for the best. No arguing."


End file.
